Shower me with your love
by missmelsie
Summary: What might have happened if Nathan had fired Nanny Carrie before she had the chance to join him in the shower... NALEY ONE-SHOT/SMUT


**So... it's been a hell of a long time since I've written anything remotely M-rated, but I've been determined to write more and the best place to start were the dozens (ok, half a dozen at last count) of half-finished smutty one-shots I had saved. I pulled this one out from 2016, based on S5 with my take on what might have happened if it wasn't Nanny Carrie in the shower with Nathan... I'm a little rusty, so please bear with me! **

**Hoping to have the first chapter posted of a new story at some point, just trying to keep on this roll I'm on. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a hell of a day.

I turned the water to as hot as I could stand it, as if the heat of it could wash away the past 24 hours - hell, the past 4 months. Just when I thought things could get back on track, there was always something ready to derail them. It hadn't been long at all since I promised Haley that we could get back to being the couple we were, but I'd heard the hesitation in her voice before, when she told me she loved me. I knew that even though I was able to kiss her again, that we shared the same bed, she'd only been pretending to sleep in order to avoid anything more physical with me. I hadn't seen her in her new Clothes over Bros dressed, or touched her bare skin. We were nowhere near being the couple we used to be.

But I'd meant what I'd said to Luke before - I had to stop being my dad. Haley deserved the truth, she deserved a better man than I'd been to her. I was done being weak.

I was so busy with my pep talk that I didn't notice the steam escaping as the shower door opened. The only sign that I wasn't alone was the pair of arms that slid around my stomach, delicate fingers twining through the sparse hair beneath my navel. I felt my body tense up for a second; the touch was so familiar but absent for so long that I couldn't really believe Haley had joined me. When those beautiful fingers roamed over my stomach, as if they were massaging out all of my worries, I melted back into the small figure behind me.

"I missed you tonight."

I felt Haley's body press against me and release a sigh. "I missed you, too. I'm so mad, I missed everything - you and Luke and Jamie... the game... Ugh, I just wish I could wash the last few hours away."

My lips twitched upwards for a moment; it had been a long time since Haley and I could agree on anything and her voice echoing my thoughts from only minutes ago made me happy.

"Well, let's do that, then," I suggested, turning around to face her. "You can talk to me, Hales. What's wrong?"

"God! Your brother! He is such a ... such a jerk!" She exclaimed, loudly.

I raised an eyebrow."You do realize this isn't Junior year, right? You're not talking to Lucas right now ."

Even with water streaming into her eyes, she gave me a look that told me she didn't think I was at all funny. "I'm serious, Nathan. I don't know what's happening with everyone."

"What's up?" I knew that my wife always took on everyone else's problems unnecessarily, but I couldn't help but feel guilty that I hadn't been there for her - or Lucas - for a long time. Lucas and Peyton were playing with fire, and I really liked Lindsey, but I'd been so self-absorbed, focused on my recovery that I hadn't realized how bad things had gotten.

"I was locked in the library with these women who are supposed to be my closest friends, and I couldn't recognize any of them. Peyton has been through so much, but it takes Lucas getting engaged to Lindsey to totally break her? Turn her into this bitter, hateful person? I just ... I can't believe it."

I took a deep, calming breath. My wife needed me right now. What she didn't need was Nathan Jr's happy dance against her stomach because he was in close proximity to her naked body for the first time in what felt like an eternity. I also knew there was no way I was getting out of this shower without telling her the truth about Carrie. To distract myself, I squeezed some of Haley's shampoo into my hand and started to massage it into her short, dark hair. She turned her back to me, succumbing to my fingers as her shoulders dropped in relief. Even through the noise of the shower, I could hear her sigh of relief.

Damn, I'm good. All I needed to do was not look down. Not to follow the trail of sudsy water down her back to where her firm, round ass turned it into a waterfall. Not to look at the two small, blue numbers inked above it. My numbers.

Well... my old numbers. That was a sobering thought... enough to make Nathan Jr literally wilt, in any case.

"I don't know, Hales. Yeah, Peyton's been through a lot but seeing the love of your life get engaged to someone else? That's a big deal, babe." I focused back onto the conversation. "I mean, I know I couldn't just stand by and watch you with another man. I'd rather die than see that."

Haley sighed again. "I know... it's just that obviously Lucas hasn't told Lindsey about the kiss and..."

That damn kiss. I couldn't help but scowl at the memory of Haley telling me about what happened between Luke and Peyton. Things were going so good for us that night; I would have gladly played stripper to have some time in the "champagne room" with my girl, but no... my brother and I had both managed to cockblock me that night.

Haley turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled in her as close as I dared, unable to resist the temptation to tangle my fingers in her beautiful hair. Just being around her, being this close to her after so long, had my body thrumming.

"I guess I'm just glad that the drama isn't about us for once," she admitted, her voice muffled by my chest. "As much as I hate what's happening with Luke, Lindsey and Peyton, it's so great to have you on your feet again."

I sucked in a deep breath. I was going to have to tell her.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you..."

Haley looked up at me through the stream of water, resting her chin on my chest.

"I had to fire Carrie tonight. Effective immediately."

"What? Why?" Haley frowned. "She just gave her two weeks notice, Nathan."

"I know, but..." Shit, here goes nothing. "Hales, she's been flirting with me, for quite awhile. Lots of inappropriate comments, innuendos... I didn't say anything at first, but then she started coming on stronger. She was completely unprofessional that night at Tric, and afterwards when I went to check the balcony, you know for clowns?" Haley nodded at the memory and I continued. "I caught her swimming in our pool... naked."

I could feel Haley's naked body tense beneath my arms, my chest felt bare as she pulled her head away to look at me. I kept my gaze high above her head, directing my words to a shower tile, unable to see the inevitable disappointment in those hypnotizing brown eyes that I loved so much.

"And then..." I swallowed, "and then..."

"There's more?"

The edge in my wife's voice had me sucking in more air, the shower suddenly becoming uncomfortably hot. I knew I had to keep going, she had to know everything.

"You were at the studio, working late, and I'd been painting with Jamie. Carrie told me... she said I had paint on my eyelid and to close my eyes while she got it. I did and she... she kissed me, Hales." I spat the words out forcibly. "And I was going to tell you that night but you said something about keeping some things secret and I know you were talking about Lucas and Peyton's kiss but I, I was a coward, Hales... then I knew I had to tell you, that I can't keep anything from you and I was going to tell you tonight, but Carrie must have overheard and that's when she told us that bullshit story about her getting into some graduate programme or whatever..."

I dared to meet Haley's eyes, which were narrowed in thought and she processed everything I told her. There was a dangerous tension to her jaw. "So why did she volunteer to hand her notice in?"

I shrugged, helplessly. "Beats me. I just don't trust her, Hales. And I know I didn't talk to you about it sooner, and letting her go immediately means things are going to be tougher around here until we find a replacement, but I promise I'll help you more, baby. I'll take Jamie to school, pick him up, make his meals... anything you need me to do," I rushed out. "Something wasn't right with Carrie and I didn't want her around the house a second longer. Who knows what else she would try?"

"You mean, what else apart from kissing you and swimming naked for you to see?"

The venom in her voice sent a shiver through me, despite the heat of the water.

"Hales, baby, I..."

"Did you like it?"

What the fuck? I frowned, taken aback. "What? Haley, no! I..."

"Did you like watching her swim naked for you? Watching the water run down those tiny breasts of hers, her flat ass?"

Ho... ly... fuck.

My girl was turned on.

I took an infinitesimal step back from her in order to meet her glare. I'd only seen this side to Haley twice in our marriage; once, back in high school we'd gotten into a stupid fight about Rachel throwing herself at me, and again in college, when some idiot Maryland cheerleader thought she could possibly offer me things my wife couldn't. It's insane to think that there are people out there who think they have something more than my Haley, that they're smarter, or kinder, or sexier, but it's even crazier that they're bold enough to try something on. The sexiest thing in the world was watching the jealousy and possession rip through my wife - two emotions I didn't think would fire her up so much. I mean, after all, I'm the insecure, broken one in our marriage. The sex we'd had on those two occasions had been such levels of mind-blowing that I'd almost hoped some other psycho bitch would try and come between us again. No one had - until now, of course - but after all we'd been through in the last few months, the last thing I expected from Haley was this.

"Were you hard for her, Nathan?" Haley's demanding voice cut through my hazy thoughts. "Did watching her naked turn you on?"

She grabbed my cock and her touch almost had me spilling over her fist. There was no way in hell that my dick was going to be denied this time. I felt my balls clench in anticipation.

"Fuck no, baby," I replied. "You think I could get hard for her skinny ass? You know what I like."

To prove my point, I thrust into her fist, pushing her back against the shower wall so I could grab at her breasts with both of my hands. I squeezed her firm globes, pulling at her tight pink nipples to bring her to the cusp of pleasure and pain that I know she loves.

"_These_ are what I like. You think I want tits that don't even fill my hand? An ass that I can't grab onto?" I tore one hand away from her breasts to grip onto said ass, kneading the soft muscle. "You know how much I fucking love to watch your ass slap against my thighs when I'm taking you from behind, how much I love gripping onto your hips to push you deeper when you're riding my cock."

Haley stood on tip toes and, knowing what she was trying to achieve, I bent my knees a little until the tip of my cock brushed against her clit. Fuck, she was already so wet, the moisture from her pussy hotter and thicker than the water raining down around us.

"You think that bitch could ever give me something better than you? Better than this tight little body of yours, Haley James Scott?"

I enunciated her full name, pushing into her in one, sure thrust as I said our shared last name. I couldn't help the deafening groan that spilled from my mouth the second I was encased in her tight warmth. _Fuck_. Haley had always been tight, and I'd always been more than able to get her aroused enough to fit my entire length comfortably, but our physical separation had heightened every sensation, making her clenching walls feel vice-like in their grip.

"No..." The word came out as one long moan as Haley leaned her head back on the wall and arched her hips closer to mine. "There's no one else for you, Nathan Scott. No one but me. You're mine."

I slid my hands from her curvy butt to the smooth planes of her thighs, lifting her easily so I could stand at full height and pound into her. Bracing her back against the wall, Haley wrapped her arms around my neck for added balance, using the leverage off my shoulders to meet me at each thrust. Her mouth bit down on the side of my neck, and she sucked hard. Knowing she was leaving her mark on me made my eyes roll back into my brain. Fuck, I'd been whipped for Haley James' pussy since the second she let me get to third base, I don't care who knows.

"Mine," she hissed again, her breath hot in my ear. She added her teeth to my earlobe - a weakness she'd found in me very early on in our relationship - before continuing to trail kisses wherever she could reach. "No one gets to ride your cock like I do, no one gets to have you whenever they want like I do. They can swim naked all they want but _I'm _the only one who gets this body to myself. Have these hands on me, in me..."

Holy fucking shit. Her words shot down my spine and squeezed at my balls and I knew there was no way I could last much longer. I slipped one hand in between her body and the shower wall, groping and tugging at the round cheek of her ass while bringing the other slip and slide over her glistening clit. Never one to be told that I can't multi task when it comes to my girl, I ducked my head down to grab at her puckered nipple with my teeth and was rewarded by definitive tightening of her inner muscles. I pulled at her nipple again as my thrusts became more frantic and my fingers blurred over her sensitive bud.

"Fuck, Hales, baby... I'm close, I'm co..."

I couldn't complete the words as Haley's pussy clamped and spasmed around me and I spilled into her forcefully with loud, unintelligible noises. My orgasm seemed to last forever, as if it had been saving up for the love of my life instead of my measly right hand that it had been stuck with for so long. We both came down from our highs slowly, our slick bodies juddering and jerking together until it was safe for me to pull back and set Haley back onto her feet. Instantly, she closed the gap between us, laying her head back to my chest and wrapping her arms tightly above my waist in a move that sought out comfort and affection. I pulled her even closer, my hands unable to stop touching her smooth back.

"You're the only one for me, Haley James. I've let my stupid pride come between us for too long, I'm not letting some slutty nanny get in the way," I declared, tenderly. "I love you so much, baby. You have to believe me."

Finally her big brown eyes lifted to reach my face and she stared at me in that way of hers, the way I know she's seeing every flaw, every mistake I've ever made, but she's loving me all the same. She lifted her arm to caress water away from my face with her fingers. "I know, Nathan. I do believe you. I know you love me, and I love you, too." Her fingers swept through my hair and if I could purr like a fucking cat, that's what I would have done. "God, you're so handsome. You're so strong. I can't believe your mine."

"Always and forever, baby," I whispered into her hair as I pulled her back in close. "Always and forever."

Haley pulled away, a devious smile etched over her face, and I was surprised as she pulled open the shower door and stepped out.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She sluiced the water away from her body, running her hands over her large, pert tits, that delectable ass of hers and down her shapely legs.

"I feel like going for a swim. You coming?"

Fuck yeah, I would be.

_The End._


End file.
